Dungeon Desire
by BeautifulLieLikeSugarNCyanide
Summary: His father had tortured countless mudbloods in this very dungeon - and tonight, it was his turn.


**Author's Note: This is my first bondage/smut/lemon/M fic so please be kind in your reviews! I was super-duper nervous about writing this one!**

**Dungeon Desire**

Draco Malfoy smirked as he walked down the stone stairway into the darkened dampness of the dungeon. It was the very dungeon his father had tortured countless mudbloods in throughout Draco's childhood, and today it would be his turn. He held up his wand and muttered a spell, illuminating the series of iron chandeliers that ran along the ceiling. He strode over to his prisoner who was clamped to the wall by her hands and feet. Her body was completely open, completely vulnerable, to whatever he was going to implement on her.

"Hello," he touched her cheek lightly and saw the flutter in her eyes, "Ready to have some fun, my pet?" She opened her mouth but no sound arose, completely under the silencer spell he had placed on her. Whimpering, though amusing, was not a luxury he would allow her. She twisted a bit in her bonds, but was completely trapped.

"Going somewhere?" Draco teased, she finally relented and shook her head no, "Good."

He began to run his fingers down her shoulders, her ribs. His hands finally landed on her round, budding breasts. The nipples were already solid, either from the coldness of the dungeon or arousal – Draco was unsure of which. He pinched both her nipples at the same time and she twisted, trying to let out a shout or a scream. Draco loved the reaction he had excited, and repeated the action gaining the same results. She glared at him, growing tiresome of the unexpected torture. She needed to learn just who, exactly, was in charge.

Draco pinched her again and this time her face twisted so gruesomely, he thought she would cry. But she had goosebumps.

Draco played with the little ripened buds of pink, twisting and flicking until finally allowing his mouth to descend upon them, enveloping them in the butterfly wings. He kissed and sucked and even bit occasionally causing her to thrash about in her bonds.

Draco trailed his hand further down her stomach and to her thighs. He slapped the inside of one of her thighs, hard, leaving behind a pink handprint. She glared daggers at him, but only after her eyes had rolled back. Draco's hands worked further up the insides of her thighs, feeling her dampness – her own body betraying her.

"Some one seems to be enjoying herself just a bit," he grinned, and lightly fluttered his fingers around her opening. She moved her hips towards the constant fluttering touch, trying so desperately to "accidentally" touch herself to his fingers. He was on to her game and scolded her before continuing his torturing tease. She withered and her whole body seemed to shudder. Draco was enjoying himself quite thoroughly. With each passing minute, her body betrayed her more and more – tears of pleasure dripping from her opening. Her rosebud begging to be touched – crying out for the attention.

He loved making her beg, making her cry, making her moist. He loved watching her squirm as he'd get nearer and nearer to inserting a finger, before backing away quickly. She hated him for this.

Finally, when she looked utterly exhausted and worn from the wait, her body giving up yet still crying, Draco plunged two fingers inside the petals of her flower. She rolled her head back and thrust her hips upwards towards him, desperately thirsting for his touch further inside.

He curled his fingers inside of her, tickling the walls of her. She was thrashing about and her thighs were shaking, shivering. He pinched at her clit, causing her to buck. He liked the little bit of pain he was inflicting. He repeated the action. She was so moist, her body enjoying every moment of her torture.

Draco inserted a third finger, then a forth. He moved the cup of his hand in and out at a lightning-fast speed that caused her to shake even more. He could feel her walls shaking, clenching and unclenching. He could feel the bud of her rose tightening with each stroke. His touch, once pleasurable, was now probably painful against the swollen pearl. She was crying out with no sound and he knew she was ready.

He pulled his hand out and watched her shudder violently as her own self rivered out of her.

He put his lips to her neck, and bit lightly before breaking the silencing spell. She looked up at him through matted hair and her eyes were dampened with tears. Her lip was swollen from where she had bitten into it, trying to release her pleasure.

"I thought you said you'd go easy our first time," she scowled, but he knew her better.

"You enjoyed every second and you know it, _Mrs. Malfoy_," Draco ran a finger up her slit, reminding her of her own wetness. He then undid the clasps that bound her to the dungeon's wall, "Don't even think about giving me that bullshit." Then, self-consciously, "How was it?"

"Amazing," she let a breath escape her lungs as she dropped lightly to the ground that had only been less than a foot from her feet, "Draco, it was unlike anything I had ever…"

"Told you you'd like it, princess," Draco kissed her hair, "Let's get you washed up though – someone made a bit of a mess." Hermione blushed.

Draco slipped a robe around her frail frame and lead up the stairs, keeping her balanced. She was weak from the torture.

Once in the bathroom, Draco turned the tap of the shower on for her. The steam quickly filled the bathroom.

"Did you…did you really enjoy it?"

"Of course, dear," Hermione smiled up at him, "I just think we should have started this sooner."

"We have a lot of making up to do, then," Draco grinned, "So you better wash up quickly."

He smiled, filled to the brim with love and adoration, as he watched his wife of ten years step into the marble shower.


End file.
